Winds of Change
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime is ambushed by Megatron, and the unthinkable finally happens signaling the end of life on planet Earth


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun and enjoyment.

Fandom – BayVerse

A/N – This story was requested by my cousin Tammy, it is VERY dark. I would like to thank Shizuka Taiyou for her help in the ideas area for this one shot story. ONE SHOT ONLY – I will also point out never again will I write a story like this one or the one called For whom the bell tolls, because they are draining those types.

Sumaary: Optimus Prime is ambushed by Megatron, and the unthinkable finally happens signaling the end of life on planet Earth

Warnings – Strong Violence and Character death

Winds of Change

Chapter 1

Optimus received a distress call, so being he was alone on the base except for Ratchet who was tending to an injured Sideswipe. Optimus decided to go on the mission alone, something he doesn't ordinarily do. He transformed, and headed out tracing the distress call. When he arrived the place looked oddly out of place. It was out in the middle of nowhere, he transformed and looked around. He put his sensors on high alert, looking around for anyone or anything that could have been in danger.

Abruptly, he heard a sudden sinister laugh, he'd know that laugh anywhere...

"Megatron..." Optimus snarled.

Megatron stepped out of the shadows, with Starscream and another figure walked out. Optimus squinted not sure who it was in the darkness. His spark raced when he realized to his horror it was the fallen, but how?

"I killed you...How are you online?" Optimus demanded.

"I found the very last Allspark shard Optimus, which I used to bring back my master. My master was rather intrigued with my ideas for killing you Optimus. You see, I have so many ideas for your offlining, but all the Decepticons will rest better knowing you are gone. Then this pathetic dirtball of a planet will be ours for the taking enslaving its inhabitants, and either enslaving your weakling Autobots or destroying them it matters not to me. You see Optimus with you out of the way; no one will try to raise a finger to stop us." Megatron replied.

Optimus snarled and lunged at Megatron, his energon sword out as he and Megatron collided blade against blade.

"Help him, Starscream!" ordered the fallen.

"Yes master..." Starscream answered, just as Optimus sent a powerful punch into Megatron's face.

Starscream sent a nasty punch into Optimus' back grabbing Optimus, slamming his head into a huge boulder. Optimus faltered slightly, while he looked at Starscream and charged the seeker. Starscream grabbed Optimus, and pushed him into Megatron. Megatron snarled and held Optimus steady while Starscream punched Optimus. Optimus growled, and then kicked his legs out knocking the seeker away from him. Optimus spun around looking at Megatron with anger in his optics. Optimus got off a solid punch, Optimus got in some relatively good hits on Megatron and Starscream.

"You miserable wretched Prime..." the fallen hissed, watching Optimus beat his apprentice and his second in command.

The fallen had seen enough of that, he grabbed his spear and stalked over toward Optimus. He snarled, as he impaled Optimus on the spear through his stomach making Optimus yell out in pain. The fallen ripped the spear out of Optimus taking some of Optimus' guts with him. Optimus started to buckle; Megatron and Starscream grabbed his arms then rather quickly.

Megatron and Starscream used energon cuffs on Optimus to incapacitate him, and help keep him from escaping. Optimus glanced up, and spat energon in Megatron's face; something he did not like too much.

"You're finished this time, brother..." Megatron said, as his optics traveled toward Starscream.

Optimus was not sure what they were up to; all he knew was blinding pain. He wanted to purge his tanks about how blind he was to this slagging trap. Megatron started to stab him with light stabs, They weren't fatal by no means, but he kept it up stabbing his body drawing energon slowly.

Optimus snarled, until suddenly Megatron shoved his long spiny fingers inside of his open seams in his armor. His fingers reaching for anything he could get a hold of ripping and tearing wires out of him. Then he felt something rupture inside of him, Megatron had hit something. It caused him to bleed internally. It wasn't a bad rupture not yet anyway, but he was growing tired of this.

"We're only just beginning, Prime; my master hasn't even had his way with you yet nor I." Megatron said.

"You're bleeding energon rather nicely, but my master wants to see much more." Megatron remarked as he wrapped his fingers around one of Optimus' ear finials making Optimus whimper in pain.

Megatron smiled, his fangs glistening as he cruelly broke off one of Optimus' ear finials making the Autobot scream in pain.

Starscream started to slash and cut into Optimus' sensitive protoform through his armor; this action caused the most beautiful screams from him. Megatron glanced over at his master, his optics were glazed over with pink and purples. This could only mean he was ready to tear into Optimus himself now.

He yanked his one hand out of Optimus' body seams, making Optimus grunt, and snarl suddenly with pain.

"My master he is all yours now..." Megatron remarked, as the fallen stalked up.

"My turn...My revenge for you killing me will be sweet." the ancient prime said.

The fallen snarled, as he grabbed pieces of Optimus' armor. He tore his armor off piece by piece; until Optimus didn't know what was happening. He was so far beyond being in agony, the fallen had ripped him apart. Optimus yelled out in pain, his servos screamed out in agony, as his muscle cables needed to be released from their bounds.

Optimus suddenly started to choke up energon, but he refused to beg for his life. He was too proud for that, he would never beg for his life; not that they would spare him anyway. The fallen was too driven now; even Optimus knew that he would die, that much he did know. All he could do was pray Primus would show him mercy, and take his spark soon.

Optimus' optics locked with Megatron's for several seconds, sad and tired optics meeting evil and hate filled optics. Optimus looked away, as he suddenly gasped feeling something else rupture inside of his body.

**(Optimus' POV)**

What had they done to me things were rupturing inside of me, I knew I would die unless I could escape and get to Ratchet. I was losing energy fast too fast for my liking, but there wasn't anything I could do about it not really.

I glared at the fallen and spat energon into his face.

"You give primes a bad name..." I growled.

He laughed then.

"Still got your mouth, do you?" the fallen demanded from me.

Silence...

"Well let's see how slagging smart you get; when I do this to you..." he retorted as he reached for my interface cable.

My optics widened and dimmed.

"NO..." I whispered.

"Oh yes, you wretched pit spawn prime." the fallen snarled, as he wrapped his fingers around my interfacing cable; and used his unimaginable power ripping it out of me.

I screamed, my body raced with agony; while energon squirted all over. The fallen dropped my interface cable onto the ground with a smirk, and stared down at the bloody mess on the ground.

"You slagging bastards...!" I yelled fighting against the cuffs, which held me prisoner.

I choked on energon; it was backing up on me. The fallen reached for my face studying my reactions, as I felt something enter my body. I wasn't sure what I was feeling something small crawled inside me. I suddenly screamed my body raged with utter agony, I was confused who was climbing around in my body.

Megatron started to laugh then, as did Starscream and the fallen.

"Scalpel is inside of your body, Optimus he is uploading a virus into you." Megatron explained to me.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion, I glanced back down my life was ending I hadn't been able to stop the war. I hadn't achieved anything this world would plummet into destruction and death just as Cybertron had. My Autobots and NEST would be destroyed without me to defeat the fallen; no one would be able to stop them from crushing everyone. Megatron had won in the long run, I wasn't able to stop him or change him; somehow he did it he had defeated me and won.

It was then my processors started showing new warnings in my optics, Scalpel's virus reached my cerebral processors. My warnings flashed that the virus was unknown and unstoppable; my systems whined suddenly as the virus took effect on my systems. The fallen watched me carefully with a sinister smile, as he pushed my helm back staring into my optics.

"What's the matter Optimus did the virus start now?" Megatron asked.

Silence...

"It's a homemade virus Optimus, there is no cure. It will eat away at you and make you malfunction. You can thank Starscream for it, he has improved quite a bit on viruses and this one was made just for you, brother. So, enjoy I know we will; while you are ripped apart inside by the second." Megatron snarled.

"I hear it is awful for a Cybertronian to have such a vicious virus surging through them." the fallen remarked.

I couldn't stand it the warnings were overlapping each other, it was driving me crazy. I offlined my optics, but I still saw the warnings nothing worked.

"You hate me this much, why Megatron we were brothers!" I screamed as I felt my optics blink rapidly.

"He is going into stage 1 of the virus." Starscream replied.

"Cut him down..." the fallen snarled as Starscream cut my arms down.

I landed on the ground silent and scared, I was more scared then I would ever let on to them.

"Pathetic weakling, you are dying and I grow tired of you." Megatron snarled.

"Let his Autobots find him now, they cannot help him, he is beyond repair even for Ratchet's miracle working servos." the fallen remarked, as he once more slammed his spear into my stomach digging it deeper and digger, twisting it into my inner workings.

He turned the spear and pulled it out, like before my inner guts came out. I tried to crawl on my hands and knees, but energon gushed out onto the ground. My parts came out of me with each movement; I knew there was no way I could crawl to the base. I was tired, and in agony and too weak.

My only hope of at least dying with my men surrounded by me would be to try and contact them. I sent out a weak distress call, I didn't want to die alone, please Primus at least grant me that much dignity allow me to be with my friends and comrades.

I was scared for the first time in my life, I was honestly truly afraid. I suddenly brought up what was in my fuel tanks, I was sick really sick now.

"I don't want to die alone, please Primus show me some kind of mercy please..." I cried.

Soon though blackness found me, and my agony swallowed me whole.

I onlined and found myself smoking now, I was frying under the hot sun now. I offlined my optics, fear gripped me I was going to die alone, my brother succeeded in killing me a second time. The only difference now was I would stay dead never again would I fight or lead my troops or the humans from NEST. I heard something approaching, something like a vehicle and voices...Those voices sounded a lot like Sam and Mikaela...

**(Normal POV)**

"BUMBLEBEE, OVER HERE...!" Sam screamed, as Mikaela ran up.

Mikaela covered her mouth, at the horror filled sight before them.

"Oh my God, he looks horrible." she whispered turning away with tears in her eyes as a C-17 landed.

Optimus twitched and smoked.

"Bastards..." Sam snarled.

Ratchet was beside Optimus, he cursed in Cybertronian when he saw what happened to Optimus. He scanned Optimus, and found the virus surging through his leader's circuits. But sadly without knowing the type of virus, he could not help Optimus.

"SLAG IT, they used an incurable virus..." he whispered.

"What...!" Ironhide demanded.

"He's dying...!" roared Ratchet. "I can't help him not this time; we will lose him this time." Ratchet said.

Everyone stopped at that statement, but regardless they loaded Optimus into the C-17 and brought him back to base. Ratchet made Optimus as comfortable as he could and set up energon drips. Ratchet was alone with Optimus when he onlined and spoke to him.

"R...Ratchet, there is nothing else... y...you can d...do please g...get Sam f...for me." Optimus said through static, as Ratchet nodded not able to trust his voice.

Bumblebee carried Sam into the medical bay, and gently laid the boy by his leader's face and started to leave.

"N...no stay B...Bee..." Optimus whispered.

Bumblebee was trying to be a good soldier, but this was killing him inside. He made a sad whine, but obeyed his leader and friend; who was more like a creator unit then leader or friend.

"S...Sam you were l...l... a sparkling to..." Optimus faltered because of the virus his voice filled with static, he was close he knew it now. "F...allen is back w...will d..destroy planet m...must lea...ve with B...B...bee...Now...r...run..." Optimus whispered as his optics went black and Optimus Prime offlined.

"Optimus...? No Optimus please, come back..! You can't leave again not like this; please man no not like this! Please NOOOOO...!" Sam screamed as Bumblebee stumbled on his feet landing on the floor from shock.

Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and the others rushed in seeing their Prime and leader offline this time forever.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP OPTIMUS...!" Sam kept screaming as General Morshower, Lennox and Epps ran in.

"We could hear the kid screaming from outside..." Lennox replied as he looked up at Ironhide.

"Our leader has been made one with the Allspark..." Ironhide replied as Bumblebee looked up at Sam.

"Optimus told me to take Sam and Mikaela away..." Bee said.

"Why...?" Morshower asked.

"The fallen is back..."

"I am not going anywhere...!" Sam yelled.

"Sam listen to me, without Optimus this planet has no hope; if you and Mikaela survive our race will survive. Now go..." Morshower ordered.

"Take them and get out of here, Bumblebee." Ratchet ordered.

Sam and Mikaela left with Bee grabbing as much stuff as they could to survive, but nothing was ever the same after that night; after Optimus Prime their hero and friend died that night their hopes and dreams died right along with him.

Oooo ooooo

A/N – This story was very hard for me to write for my cousin, because of not bringing Optimus back and making so angst it depressed me. So, I need to work on one of my other to stories to perk back up again.

This story once again was a requested piece by my cousin, who is a Decepticon girl...

R&R


End file.
